


Trip to Alpha Centauri

by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Series: Челлендж WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021
Summary: Музыка для поездки на Альфу Центавра.
Series: Челлендж WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123622
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Trip to Alpha Centauri

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/79/7f/05JDCMpn_o.jpg)

[Ссыла на плейлист](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6zIbIdjHovIQnBAezPuAlz?si=2cbd21fa4f514554)

**Ссылки на ютуб:**  
[1\. Tom Misch & Yussef Dayes - Nightrider (feat. Freddie Gibbs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImllpvDwbQ8)  
[2\. BADBADNOTGOOD - Time Moves Slow (feat. Sam Herring)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWIIPX_5rbM)  
[3\. Khruangbin & Leon Bridges - C-Side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JF2jxqQVloM)  
[4\. Nao - Saturn (feat. Kwabs)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pds_g7uLCbI)  
[5\. Fatima & Joe Armon Jones - Only](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x81Kwvspffw)  
[6\. River Tiber - West](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLSzqex9nyI)  
[7\. Chris Dave And The Drumhedz - Job Well Done](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2x3dOieDGoU)  
[8\. Sonzeira - Southern Freeez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tnkEAO7aGY)  
[9\. Two Another - Shouldn't Have Done That](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YR0xNILpiM)  
[10\. Franc Moody - Night Flight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ue3si2n0dY)  
[11\. Incognito - Another Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3BaLLi5gEM)  
[12\. Jorja Smith - Lost & Found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9xZ6P4Sinvw)  
[13\. Crayon&Duñe - I Can't](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uHmfyblKztw)  
[14\. Blood Orange - Good For You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UpjbnDfbRU)  
[15\. Adeline - After Midnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5bqT6c753A)  
[16\. Free Nationals - Beauty & Essex](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvjA1z7IPcg)  
[17\. Richard Spaven - Show Me What You Got (feat. Jordan Rakei)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMoyB5mjYPs)  
[18\. Kraak & Smaak - Soul Liberator](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5MW8HA5sUjc)


End file.
